The treaty
by busard
Summary: Sometime for signing a treaty some condition must be accepted. What if the condition take place to a personnal level. How would the people concerned will react. Like for my other story Adam/Teela pairing.
1. The condition of the treaty

Hey ! i come again with a very short fanfic. I have write an other story but in three week i am in vacation and i want to finish to post this story before i go to my trip in Egypte. I try an other style of writing. Please tell me what you think of it.

The condition of the peace's treaty

Since two years ago king Randor want to have a treaty with the people of Chipiock. This people live in the dark hemisphere but they aren't in the evil side, on the contrary. But they are very shy people and they don't want to hold a place in the battle between the two side. They just want to live in peace and strangely never Skeletor or the snake men have attack them.

It had take time to the king to know them, but what he had discover only reinforce his wish to be ally with them. That's why he was so happy when an emissary of the king of the Chipiock come to the palace of Eternos. The emissary had whishing to see all the people who live in the palace without an exception. King randor was more than happy to please him and he had shown all the palace to the visitor.

The emissary had for name Virgin and he is one of the most wisest of his people. He had seen all the men and the women of the palace but he hadn't talk with anyone. The king is a bit startled by this attitude but he don't want to bothered his guess with question so he stay silent. After a long time Virgin spoke.

- There is a possibility of a treaty between our people. If you don't mind i want that your son and his best friend to come with me to my city. They must come alone. You have my word that all the time they stay in my city they are safe.

- Adam is the crown prince...

- I know this but i think that only them can convince my king that we can trust your people. If you don't want to, so let it be. I return to my city and you will never heard anything about us.

- I don't have say that ! But please understand that he is my only son and i am afraid for his secure.

- I understand but with his bodyguard and me, he is more in secure than in your palace. You have seen what i can do. I'm sorry but i can only allow them to come with me.

- I agree with you, sigh the king. Teela and Adam will come with you alone for discuting about this treaty.

- You have made the right choice king Randor. Be assured that i tell this to my king.

...

Teela look around her with all her eyes. This is the first time that she come to the dark emisphere without a battle in mind. She wonder why she was choose to come to the city of the Chipiock. For Adam, there is no doubt why he was choose but her, she don't understand. She don't like the dark hemisphere and she is worried. But the snake men don't seem to see them. It's like they are invisible.

Adam stay silent in the Chipiock's ship. It is not the first time he come around but it is the first time he come as Adam and without Cringer. Virgin had say that only him and Teela can come and in spite of the fact that Cringer is a tiger, he can't come with them. Adam feels a little alone without his friend. Of course, Teela is there with him but since two years their friendship had disappear and now Adam don't know if they are just acquaintance or even less.

Virgin smile for himself. There is no doubt for him that he had choose the best of the people who live in the palace. His king will be happy. A treaty with this people can be very profitable to both of the country. Now there just a little detail at resolve and if he is right in less than four years Skeletor and all the evil will be only a memory.

...

The city of the Chipiock is the most stunning thing that Adam and Teela had ever seen. If they don't know better they will think that this city is in the bright emisphere. The land and the city are an enchanting sight and the people who live here seems to be friendly. When they had landed, the people had look at them like if they are waiting something of them, but a glare of Virgin had stop this immediatly. Now Adam and Teela had been left alone to visit the city. The only condition who is telling to them is that they don't go appart. They must stay together all the time.

In a square a little girl had give them a glass of water with the brightest smile they had ever seen. The girl had say something to them but her mother had come suddently and had excuse herself for her daughter's misrespect. Adam and Teela have said that the girl had been very respectfull with them but the mother don't want to believe them and soon she go to her house with her daughter. Adam look at Teela and see the same stunning expression in her face than his. They continue their walk but they don't have the good mood for this now, so they decide to return to the palace instead.

In the palace they have discover that they must share a room for the night. Adam and Teela don't never know who had the redest face at this news but Adam think that only the anger make Teela's face this red. For him, this is another story but, like usually, he hide it the best he can. Fortunatly for them Teela's shout had catch an other couple attention. The woman, who's name is Nanie, had propose that her friend Joyan spend the night in Adam's room and Teela spend her night with her. Soon all of them had agreed of this.

They had spend a good evening with Nanie and Joyan. They had discover that their new friend are the best student of the year. Nanie don't know Joyan before she come to the palace but like for Adam and Teela the king had say that they must stay together. Adam had say that they are come to sign a treaty with the Chipiock for his father and he had say that he hope that the king will want to discuss about the treaty tomorrow. Joyan had crush his hope. He had said that tomorrow morning a big ceremonie must take place in the palace's garden. All the years at the same date this ceremonie happen. The people of the city don't know what about this ceremonie is, but they know that after only good thing happen to them so they expected it dreadly. After that they all go to sleep in their room.

...

The next morning, Adam is wake up by Virgin. The emissary had come with new clothing in his hand. He had take one to Joyan and one to Adam and had tell them that they must wear it. After that he had left the room without an other word. Adam look at the clothing and wonder if he must wear it. Joyan had already put the clothing on. His is in a deep green colour and Adam's is in a blue sky. With a sigh Adam put the clothe on. The clothing fit him perfectly. It is as if he was made for him and not anyone. After that they left the room to come to the garden. Joyan is very happy to be able to see the ceremonie. It's such an honor for him, so few people can see it. Adam is more worried than his new friend. he don't like the fact that he don't know what will happen.

In the corridor they meet Teela and Nanie. They have new clothing too. Nanie's clothing is in bright red who suit her blond hair and Teela wore a purple dress. Like for him the clothing seems had to be made for herself only. What Adam think it's very strange is the fact that nor Nanie's nor Joyan's outfit seems made for them. Their outfit seem very old and Adam's like Teela's seems new. They greet each other and make their way to the garden.

When they entered in the garden an incredible slient fell upon the place. The four young seems a little startled by this. Virgin come to them and lead them to the king. After the meeting, Virgin lead them to an arch of rose and tell them to wait here. He had lead Adam and Teela in one side and Nanie and Joyan in an other side. A few minutes pass who seems like hour for Adam and Teela. Finally the king come again. He had a ribbon in his hand. He come first to nanie and Joyan. He say something in their ears and they bow. After that he come to Adam and Teela.

- Young people of the kingdom of Eternos would you take part to the ceremonie ? Ask the king.

In the corner of their eyes they see Virgin who show them that they must bow to the king. Not knowing what will happen but knowing that if they don't agree there is no treaty, the two young bow. The king seem most pleased by this and he say at the four young to come with him.

They come near from a bridge and the king explain to them that they must go from one side to an other side with the companion the council had chose. Teela and Adam exchange a stunned look but soon they focus again on what the king say. The king tie Nanie and Joyan hand with a ribbon and they cross the bridge. After that the water underneath the bridge seems more clear and a few cheer come up but the king glare at them and the silent fell again. The king untie the hand of the couple and come to Adam and Teela. Like for the other couple the king tie the hand of the two friend with the same ribbon and request them to cross the bridge.

Adam and Teela walk to the bridge but the more they come near the bridge the more it's difficulte for them to walk. Teela glance a worried look to Adam and, as worried as he is , he manage to smile to her. His smile seem to give her strenght and her strenght give him more strenght too. They cross the bridge like if they walk in a storm with the wind against them. After a long time they finally arrived in the other side and suddently there is nothing who prevent them to walk anymore. They heard loud cheer and clap from the crowd and they turn back to see what had happen. They can't think what they see. The water underneath the bridge is like a gold water. They have never seen such a beautifful spectacle. The king come to them again.

- Now we can discuss about a treaty. I'm sure we can easily agree for a treaty with your people. Thank you for your help Prince adam and princess Teela.

- I'm not a princess, say Teela.

- Of course you are. Your husband is a prince so you are a princess.

- Teela is not marrying with a prince. I don't want to be disrespectful but i know it if she was wedded.

- There is not disrespect but she is just be wedded with you prince Adam. You are wedded since two minute.

- WHAT ??

To be continued.

So this is the first chapter. I hope you have liking it. This story had only four chapter. I hope i can post at last one chapter per week.The other chapter must be shorter than this. I wait your review. bye. Stephanie.


	2. First year : NEVER

Here i come with a very short chapter. I'm sorry but i'm hopeless romantic and i don't like to write a non romantic scene. For answering your question Di i write directly in english with the help of my best friend in this matter : my french/english dictionnary. I hope you will like this but i don't have a big hope about it.

First year : NEVER

Adam is thinking in his room. He and Teela had return from the city of the Chipiock since a week and they have just say at his father that a treaty had been sign between the two country. The king had ask about the treaty but he never will finding what the real condition of the treaty is. Adam can't accept the fact that he is a real married man now. It seen too surreal for him. After all he is only eighteen and he had always think that he must have at last a couple of years before having to think about marriage. He sigh heavily, things must be more worst for him by now.

Teela is in her room too. Since their return she had avoid Adam as much as she can. She is furious with the king of the Chipiock, how dare him to say to them that the treaty will be effective as long as she and Adam stay married. What can have she do ? If she had refuse this, she know that the king and her father will be very disappointed. Fortunatly for her Virgin had not tell to her father, or worst to the king, what had take place before the discuting of the treaty. She know she was right when she had tell to Adam that nothing had happen. If only she could convince herself that nothing important had happen then, she could sleep more easily.

In his workshop, Man-at-arm wonder what had happen to his daughter and the prince in their trip with the emissary of the Chipiock. Since their return, they have acted very strangely. They seems to avoid each other and they seems to be uncomfortable with the other when they must spend time together. Duncan can't allow this. The master must show solidarity, Duncan can't allow two of them to break this rule. If he must he will force them to work together.

...

Teela is very furious with her father. How can he always made her work with Adam. After four month the situation is very annoying for her. As much as she try to avoid Adam, as much her father make all he can to force them to spend time together. It's not like after their return, now she can discuss with him like if nothing had happen. 'Liar' scream her mind. She can't never forget that she is his wife. Fortunatly Adam had agree with her and had continue to act like her best friend. She don't know what she feel about him but she know that she can't tell to the other what had take place four month ago.

...

Adam is in a very good mood today. he really like to spend time with Teela and Man-at arm had tell them to go to watch about rumor in the south of the kingdom. Since six month he had spend more time with Teela than since the day he had take the power sword. He is very happy mostly because Skeletor seems to had forget his plan to take Grayskull. Adam is a bit worried by that. The last time Skeletor had let pass so much time before attacking, he had almost destroy the palace. But in spite of this he had a good feeling about the future. After all his "wife" seem to be more kind with him. The idea of beeing married with her don't bothered him anymore but he can't found himself to tell his parent or more worst her father that he is married with her.

...

Mekaneck look at the two younger masters with a stunned look. He don't know what had happen but he is sure that something very important had happen to them. He had never see them so close since they were young children. It's like if the time passing between they were six and now will have no influence to them and Mekaneck know that it is impossible. The event who had take place since the breaking of the mistic wall and Adam well known cowardice will have affect their relationship, of this mekaneck is sure. The children seem don't be award of that but they act differently toward each other, like if they share a secret and he want absolutly know what this secret is.

...

The attack of Skeletor was one of the most hard he had ever made. Almost all the palace had hole everywhere and it will take time to rebuilt it. All the master help with the rebuilding and Teela had climb on the top of a ladder and work with all her heart. It seems like if she bang her sorrow with each nail. She is so eager to do this that she fell of the ladder and she found herself in Adam's arm. She thanks him with a smile and a brighter rosy cheek. It take all her willing to convince herself that it's only the fear of the fall that make her heart beat so fast and not the fact that she is in Adam's arm.

...

In the dark hemisphere Virgin and the king are discuting about the event of the last year.

- How are our new wedded ? Ask the king.

- fine ! Nanie and Joyan are quite well in their function but i'm not as please with the two of Eternos.

- Give them time. They don't have been raised like us. they don't fully understand what is wanted to them.

- Maybe it's a good idea to send Nanie and Joyan to the kingdom of Eternos.

- Yes indeed, they can help the other to fully understand their power. You have a very good idea, let's do this. I will send a message to king randor to ask permission to Nanie and her husband visiting their friend.

To be continued.

I'm not really pleased with this chapter but the next will be better i swear. Since then i really hope to know what you think of this. If you don't have understand : please review. Bye.


	3. Second year : Maybe ?

Thanks for who had review this story i dedicace this chapter for you. After the last chapter i don't know if i must continue this story but you have give me courage for writing this. I hope you will enjoy the read.

Second year : Maybe ?

Like each morning all the masters come to the place where Duncan give them their duty for the day. Adam is sitting in the last step of the stair and when she had come here Teela had joint him. Nobody seems bothered by this fact, since a year now Duncan give the same duty for the two of them so the other masters thinks that it's just normal that they stay so close all the time. All except Mekaneck, for seven month he had watch closely his two fellow masters. He don't have found nothing who prove that there is something between the two but he don't have ever found something to convince him that he is wrong too.

Duncan come to the place and begin to give duty at all of them. After he had give her duty to Teela, he is ready to give his to Adam but he can't found him. He let an irritably sigh escape him and after he had finish with the other master he go to Teela's place of work duty. Like expected he found Adam with her, helping her. Duncan is a little stunned by what he saw. They work together like if they had spend their life to do this. If he don't know better, Duncan will think that they have two body for one soul. After a time to think, Duncan let them alone. After all Adam's duty is not very important today, he can give this duty to Orko, the little jester must be more than happy to help him. And the most important thing is that Teela and Adam had stop to avoid each other and now work like before with the plus that Teela had stop to yell at Adam for everything. Man-at-arm think that he just had a good idea to force them to work together.

...

In the balcony of her room queen Marlena watch closely her son and his best friend. There is a month since they have receive the letter from the king of the Chipiock who ask them if Adam and Teela's friend from the city can come to visit them. Of course the king had agree happily but there is something who had bothered the queen. Her son had never talk about a friend named Joyan, in fact the queen had realised that her son had not talk much about his visit in the dark hemisphere with Teela. All she knew is that the treaty had been sign very quickly and after that they have return to the palace. She sigh at the sight in front of her.

- They do it that again, say the queen.

- Who do what Marlena ? Ask her husband.

- Adam and Teela. Don't you have to see that they seems not capable to let their hand of the other ?

- Frankly, i don't have seen anything. Are you sure of you ? Must i order to Duncan to separate them ?

- No, i'm not sure. Maybe it's just me.

- You reassure me. It will bothered me much if i had to separate them. They do a good work together as long as they don't forget their rank.

After that the king left the room and the queen continue to watch the two children. A laught escape her of the thought of the now neighteen years old young as children, but for her they will stay her children all their life. She know her husband is wrong : Adam and Teela had never forget the problem of their rank, they simply had never think of it. For them they are at the same rank, They are both masters. And how will you that the two of them think of this when they seems to fall in love to the other.

...

Nanie and Joyan had arrive in the palace since two month and they have been more than happy to see their friend. Adam and Teela had greet them like if they are childhood friend and not people they don't know one year and half before. The king and the queen had welcomed the two Chipiock's people but they had seems very surprise to discover that the two of them had been married since a year. Nanie had raise an eyebrow when the king had ask her if it's a common thing about her people to marry so young. She had take a glance to her friend and see them very embarassed by the notion. She had guess that they don't have say a word about their wedding and she is a little taken aback by this, but she had answer calmly to the king that they have been choose and when it occure the age had nothing to do with this.

Nanie had spend the more time with Teela alone. They had speak of a numberous subject but not the most important. Each time Nanie had want to know how the thing go between her and Adam, Teela had change the subject. After a long time to watch her two friend together Nanie had discovered that they had almost completed the first stage. The closeness they share is almost incredible. Even herself and Joyan don't share the same closeness. In fact this first stage had happen to them only a week after the ceremonie. It seems that it will take more time to her friend to complete all the stage, but if they continue to complete each stage with such a power then the mystic wall will be indestructible when they rebuilt it. But it's too soon for now to know. Only time can answer this question, but she don't think that she is wrong. Her king will be more than happy to know this.

...

Joyan and his wife had spend four month in the palace of Eternos and Adam was happy for their visit. He had talk a lot with Joyan and had confide some of his most hiding secret to his friend, except the fact that he is He-man. He is very relieved to have tell all he have deep in his heart at someone. Sure Duncan is a really good friend and he know he can talk about almost everything with him but he can't found himself telling he is in love with someone to the father of this person. After all he had no wish of being killed by the father of his loved one, he is not a fool.

Thing have settle down after the departur of their friend. Adam know that it's only a matter of time before they receive a letter from them to announce that they wait a baby. He know that Nanie and Joyan want to have a baby together and the month after their departur he play to think of having a baby himself with Teela. Joyan had tell him that a few couple had given the hability to read each other mind by the ceremonie and sometime Adam wonder if the ceremonie had give them this power. He know that Teela had telepathie once and at this time he had avoid her as much as possible, but now he can't found himself doing that. In this time when she seems capable to read his mind he think that he is capable of doing it himself. But when he try nothing happen and he finally forget it.

...

In snake mountain Skeletor is angry. He know something happen all around the snake mountain, sometime he and his minion can't quit the mountain. It's like if a wall had appeared all around the mountain and, like the mystic wall, Skeletor and his minion can't broke it. Fortunatly this event had happen only two or three time in a year and seven month. The evil master think that the Chipiock are behind this but his spy in their city don't seems to think that one of citizen can have the power to make such a thing. The two last couple binding by the ceremonie don't seem have this power too. Nanie and Joyan and the next year wedded can't erect such a wall even if they joint their power. Skeletor must have to admit that his spy is right, the Chipiock had nothing to do with this. After all they wedded only two people per year and they had never broke this rule.

...

Mekaneck is in a wind raider with Teela and Adam. This is their first mission together since their friend had return to their city. After Nanie and Joyan departure Duncan had give separate duty to Adam and Teela but Mekaneck had see the first who had completed his or her duty to come to help the other with the duty without thinking twice. This fact make smile all the master except Man-at-arm and Mekaneck, the first because he is the father of Teela and don't want her to be hurt, and the second because he know that there is something more than the eye can see.

For four months Adam and Teela had spend the much time they can with each other in spite of their separate duty and they don't seems to be bothered by the rumor who had flight amongst the masters. Teela's attitude toward He-man had fuelled this rumor. For two years Teela seems to be in love with He-man. Since his first appearance after the fall of the mystic wall until the emissary of the king of the Chipiock had come to the palace, Teela don't seem to be capable to see another man than He-man and the hero seem to have the same feeling toward her. But after the return of Teela and Adam from the dark hemisphere He-man and Teela seems to have drifted appart. For the first year nothing meaningful seems to have occure. Teela seems to be a little less friendly with He-man, she don't throw herself in he-man's arm anymore, but that's all. But now almost two years after the signing of the treaty, Teela don't seem to love He-man anymore. She spock to him like a friend but nothing more. Each time He-man is near by her she recoil and other time she looks at He-man like if she see someone else. In this time she come close to the hero and sometime she took his hand in hers. But this moment don't last long and soon she recoil again. He-man seem to understand her and each time she recoil he wore a goofy smile who let the other master very dumbfound.

Mekaneck had take the wind raider to go to see if he can found the evil minion of skeletor who had seen nearby. Teela and Adam must search on foot. They had agree to meet in the landing point in two hours, but when Mekaneck landed he can't found them. A bit worried he go to search them. He don't have to search to a long time. After walking a couple of minute he found them busy to kiss each other. Embarrassed at first he don't know what to do, apparently they don't have heard him. Silently he take a few step back and come to them again with a loud sound. Then he found them ready to go, if he don't know better he can have swear that all he have seen is just a dream. Teela and Adam act as if nothing had happen and Mekaneck is sure that no-one will believe him if he say what he had just saw.

...

- Marlena, say the king, Adam is twenty this year. I think it is time for him to search a wife and future queen.

- Do you think at someone in particular ?

- Yes, the princess of the kingdom of Dar Ville. She will be a good match for him. I have invited her and her father to come to the celebration of the two years signing treaty with the Chipiock. I'm sure that Adam will love her.

- If you say so, answer the queen with a unconvinced voice.

To be continued.

This story is almost finish. I don't want to write to much about this, it's just an idea who had cross my mind when i collect my customer in my work. I have planned a very long story but i don't know if i begin to post it before i go on vacation. For now i hope you have enjoy to read this. For myself i have must joy to write this part than the last. I wait your review impatienly. bye.


	4. Third year : MINE !

I will finish this story with this chapter. I have liking to write this but i'm not in the mood to make a long story about this. I hope you have joy at reading this story. Now i let you enjoy the last part.

Third year : MINE !!

Soon before the beginning of the celebration of the treaty, the king of Eternos had come to his son's room. He had want to talk with his son about a princess who will come to the celebration. For the first time of his life Adam found himself angrier than ever with his father. The king had not say something specific but Adam had understand that this princess "Magalie" will be the future queen of Eternos in his father mind. Not for the first time since two years Adam had willing to tell all the truth to his familly. He can't marry this Magalie or any other woman, for him there is one and only woman who can stand by his side and he is already married with her. If only his life had not so much secret in there.

In her room Teela take a very attention to her clothing. After all it's not all the time you celebrate your second wedding anniversary. A smile play on her lips at this thought. If someone had tell her two years ago that she will celebrate this day she, surely, will thinking that he is mad. The change of her feeling had stunned her but not as much as everyone will think. Even if she had hide it deep in her mind, she had always love Adam since she was fifteen, but she remembered the king word when she had become the capitain of the guard. The king had come this day in the guard place to speak to her. He had congratulate her for her post and had tell her that since now she is responsible of Adam secure. Teela had assure the king that she is conscious of this. After a short time the king had add something that Teela had never forget. He had tell her that one day she must let her place to Adam's queen and he had say that, no matter what, she can't be Adam's queen. With a heavy heart Teela had agree to this. Now she wonder what the king would say when he found out that, in fact, she is Adam's queen.

Princess Magalie is waiting in her room with her father. She know that this night she will meeting her future husband. The thought don't bothered her much, after all she must be married one day or an other and the engagement for a royaltie will at last lenght for ten or twelve months. She can play with the other men since the day she must say "yes". She is not a fool and she had made a search about this prince and had discovered that he is really close to his childhood friend. She is not afraid about this, she know that she is the most beautifull woman of Eternia, or so it's what the men say to her. She know she can make him forget this warrior woman. It's not like if he is married with this woman, she know she can make a man forget every woman, she had do it more than one time.

...

King Randor is not pleased by the turn of the event and much worst the king of the kingdom of Dar Ville is really not pleased too. Randor was so sure that princess Magalie will win Adam's heart in an heartbeat but now he know he was wrong. Adam is kind with the princess but nothing more. If he think about this, the king know that his son spend more time with Teela than with princess Magalie, but Randor is not afraid about this. He know she remembered their conversation and he is sure that she don't want to cross this line. Sometime he feel sad for her, he is not blind and he know that his son and his best friend share something of special but he know her duty will come first. Now he must find a way to get Adam and Magalie together.

Queen Marlena watch her son and his best friend speaking together. She think that something had happen between them, sometime it seems like if they can speak without a word, like if they share telepathy. She sigh heavily. The first time she had thinking of this, is at the time of the celebration ball, soon after the meeting of Adam and princess Magalie. Adam had don't seems to pleased to meet this princess and Marlena had seen a smile playing upon Teela's mouth. A few second after Adam had wore the same smile. At first the queen had not found this so significant but after a lot of this observation Marlena is afraid for his son and the woman he love. She don't think that his son know that she is aware of his feeling for Teela. She had known this since the beginning and now she know that there is something more between them.

...

The battle against Skeletor and his minion had been winning by the masters with a great cost. Skeletor had hit He-man with a powerfull blast before retreating. The hero had fallen to his knee and after that he had lay motionless to the floor. Duncan is the first one to come close to He-man and he check on him. With a sigh of relief he had see that his young prince is just unconscious. Only a few second after Teela come to him. She seems throw into a panic and ask quickly and privately to her father.

- Father, she murmur to his ears, how is Adam ?

- What ? Exclaimed the Man-at-arm.

- Hush ! You don't want the other masters to know this.

- How do you know ? When ?

- He had tell me of course. Zut ! Hey Mekaneck, she say aloud, what happen ? We can discuss of this later father.

After that Duncan had help He-man to go to the wind raider. Teela had take place with him in it and the other masters had take the track to go to the palace. The wind raider had not return to the palace, instead he had landed just in front of the Castel Grayskull. The three of them had walk to the sorceress throne room in silence. The sorceress is a little stunned. She don't know why man-at-arm had contact her by telepathy, she just know that he is afraid of something and he want to discuss of this with her and Adam and Teela.

- Greeting Man-at-arm, He-man and Teela.

- You can call him Adam if you wish, say a very confident Teela.

- What are you saying my child ?

- She know sorceress, explain Adam.

- How can you have brock my trust ! You know that you don't be allow to tell the other your secret ! Exclaimed a now furious sorceress.

- I don't have say anything ! exclaimed Adam.

- He don't have say anything to me, say calmly Teela. I have read it in his mind.

- What ? Is your telepathic power arise again ? ask Teela's father.

- No ! I just can read Adam's mind that's all.

- And i can do the same to Teela's mind, add Adam.

- It's impossible ! exclaimed the sorceress. If your right that only means one thing. So you two are...

The sorceress say the last part of the sentence in Adam and Teela's mind and her face paled at their nod. Duncan want to know what had happen but the sorceress say to him that Adam and Teela must return to the palace. Duncan decide that he will stay a little longer in castel Grayskull and let his daughter and her friend return alone to the palace. After their departur he return to the throne room and found the sorceress on he knee and crying out. Really worried he come to her.

- What happen sorceress ? Are Teela and Adam all right ?

- Oh yes they are. In fact they are more than all right. Even you can have feel their power.

- What are you talking about ? I don't have feel any power in them.

- It's a little too soon, but i'm sure it will take not more than a month or two before everyone can see what i have seen.

- Why are you crying if nothing wrong will happen to them ?

- Because i must find an other person to take my place in the future. Teela can't be the next sorceress. The power in her will fight the power of Grayskull and the same will happen soon to Adam. If i'm right in less than a year Adam can't transforme in He-man anymore.

- What ! It's horrible ! What can we do ? If we don't have He-man, skeletor will conquer all Eternia.

- I don't think so. I know king Jmar. He must have a plan and even if Adam can't use Grayskull power anymore he can use his new power. With Teela by his side, the day of skeletor's evil reign will not last long. Please Man-at-arm let me alone. I must find someone.

...

A couple of month had pass since their last visit to castel grayskull and Adam is on the verge of crying out all the truth. He can't stand princess Magalie anymore. He had try to be kind with her but the only thing she want is to be kissing by him and he surely don't want to. The thing who made him the more angrier is the fact that she talk to Teela like if she is a servant of the palace and not the capitain of the guard. This is why he is happy that his father had call him to his study. Adam know that he don't have an other choice than telling all the truth to his father. He had talk of this with Teela and after a long time she had agree with him. After all, after six month all the people living in the palace are waiting the announcement of Adam's engagement, the princess had make sure of this and Adam must crush her hope before it's too late. With this idea in mind he oppen the door of his father's study.

- You want to see me father ?

- Yes adam. What do you think of princess Magalie ? All the people in the palace think that you made a great couple together.

- I'm sorry father. I don't like her and there is no way for me to marry her.

- If you want more time to know her better i can allow you this.

- It's useless father. I can't marry her.

- Why ? A weddding with you two can only give good things to all Eternia.

- I can't because i ...

Adam can't finish his word because a guard had knocking on the door. The guard had a message from Virgin who want to come to see the king immediatly. The king agree to this and ask Adam to stay here too.

- Greeting King Randor. Greeting prince Adam. I hope the information we have given to you had help you against Skeletor and the evil force.

- Yes, i thank you again to this. May i ask why you have come here today ?

- You can. I come here to ask you the permission to use our side of the treaty.

- Of course you can. You have help us so often that i can't refuse you this.

- Good ! So i think that prince Adam and his wife will come with me to my city again.

Adam don't know what to do or what to look at. He know if he found a mouse hole he will try to hide in it.

- Adam's wife ? But my son is not engaged yet. how can he have a wife ? Ask the king.

- It's what i have to try to say you before father, say an embarrassed Adam.

- I think you must call princess Teela here, say Virgin like if nor the king nor Adam had say a word.

- Princess Teela ! ADAM!!

- It was the condition of the treaty, answer the prince. As long as Teela and i stay married, the treaty will be effective.

- So it's just for the treaty. Good then you two can get divorced soon and no one will known a word about this non sens.

- We can't, say Teela who had come to the study unoticed by the king but not by Adam who had take place at her side. This ceremonie had wake up our hidding feeling. We can have divorce at the beginning, now we just can't.

- They will die if they spend too much time separate from the other. their power is based on their love, add Virgin. I don't have see so much power in my all life. But we can discuss of this after. now we must go to my city and joint your power at your friend Nanie and Joyan power to rebuilt an indestructible wall around snack mountain and the part of the dark hemisphere who obey to the evil.

- Let's go, say Adam. Father we must talk about this later.

His son and his friend... wife let the king alone in his study.

- What i have done ? Elders ! I wish i had never known this Chipiock people.

- It's too late for that, say his wife. Now we must accept that our son is married with Teela since almost three years and he want to stay married with her. We are in a way lucky, it can have been someone worst than Teela. Adam had always love her and she had learn to love him. Now we must find a reason to send the princess Magalie to her home without launching a war.

- Let me do this, i think i have a good idea.

...

Epilogue

In the palace garden the new known by everyone princess of Eternos is watching the guard training. She feel a little regret when she saw them but for the most part she is happy of her life. Like the sorceress had tell to Duncan, Adam had lost the power to transforme himself on He-man after four month since the building of the new mystic wall. With the disappearance of He-man Adam must have to show a side of himself who had been hiding before. The king had discovered a new son and he tell at everyone that he can't be more proud of his son. In fact the royal familly had never been so close and the king is gratefull to Teela to reunite them. The princess Magalie had return to her kingdom after she had heard someone telling that the future queen must spend half of a year in a convent to know who to act as a queen. Soon after her return she had wedded one of her cousin and seem really happy of this. Her father is not as pleased but he had always obey at his daughter wish. He had send a wishfull letter to Adam and Teela at their officialy wedding.

Duncan has always stay close to them. After the shock of knowing the truth and accept the fact that his daughter is no longer a child but a grown woman, Duncan had show a love of a father to Adam. Deep in his heart, he is thankfull to the prince to saving his daughter from the destiny of being the next sorceress of Grayskull. He had never tell a word of this to his daughter and her husband and never planed to tell them one day. Sometime, secret must stay secret for the well being of all.

Nanie and joyan have had a little boy three month ago. They have named him Adam for the great pride of the prince of Eternos. They have keep contact with their royal friend and each couple come to visit the other often. Nanie had promise to Teela to be present when the princess will give birth to her first child in five month. Princess Teela smile for herself. Who can have tell that a wedding who had beginning in such a way could have make her so happy. Maybe the tale are right, maybe the happily forever can exist. She know that she and her husband will make this idea true.

End.

Yes ! finish. I think that i use my old style for the next story. Let me know if you want that i post my short or long story. If i post the short story i know that i will have finish to post it before i go to vacation, but if i post the long you will be award that i can't updeate for almost two weeks after the two or three first chapter. I let you choice. By the way i want to know what you have thinking of this story. I see you for my next story and please REVIEW. Stephanie.


End file.
